Time to Burn
by The Vampire Risika
Summary: Everyone knew about Draco's life as Slytherin prince and rich brat, but no one knew about his other life, the one chosen for him by his father...and the dark lord. ((Story better than Summary))
1. Default Chapter

"For the last bloody time Potter, WATCH WERE YOU'RE GOING!" Screamed an enraged blonde as he ran into the boy who lived for the third time that week.

Before the dazed Harry could even respond Draco stormed away, his robes billowing out behind him.

"Wonder what crawled up his arse?" Ron Weasly thought out loud as he helped his friend to his feet.

"Who knows who cares? I'm just glad he didn't hang around and try to start anything like last time, far as I'm concerned the less I see of that ferret the better," replied Harry, "C'mon, we'll be late for Transfiguration."

And with that they turned and headed for the left end of the hall.

Now I'm sure transfiguration is a fascinating class and Harry and Ron are going to have an enchanting time in there and if that is the story you want to read about then feel free to follow them. However you will have to do this in your imagination because our story takes us to the right side of the hall, after the enraged Slytherin. If you are reading this sentence now I'm amusing you chose to turn right? Well in that case, let the story begin!

After getting thorough the hidden passage to the Slytherin common room Draco Malfoy stormed up the stairs and forcefully threw his body against the door to his dorm then jumped onto his bed.

He was breathing heavily and glaring angrily at the canopy above his bed. Everything he looked at just seemed to enrage him more, this included the canopy so he stood on his bed and tore it down. He punched his pillows and slammed a chair against the walls, shattering it. He paced around his room making sharp turns and occasionally throwing something to the floor when it displeased him.

The Slytherin prince was unaccustomed to this feeling of utter helplessness and he didn't like it. After his room was in shambles he looked up from the floor and met with his own gaze in a mirror. He stood for a moment looking at the solidly built, towheaded seventeen year old with the piercing blue/grey gaze all fancied up in the finest school robes galleons could buy. He looked at the snake on the crest of his robes then back into his own eyes again.

"I hate you," he spat at himself. Then grabbed the robes by the Slytherin crest and tore at them until they too were lying in a shredded heap on the floor of his room.

He looked around at the chaos he had caused and upon seeing that there was nothing left to destroy he backed up until he was leaning against a wall. He slid down it until he was sitting the floor, and then drew his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, burying his head in his knees, and cried.

He remembered every detail of the conversation he had just had. He remembered the exact words, the tone of voice… the glitter of pride in his father's eye. The last he remembered the best because this was something that he had never seen before. He remembered how a few years ago, hell even last year now that he thought about it, he would have given anything, _anything_, to receive the look that his father had just given him. This opinion had changed however, when he found out just exactly what _anything _entailed. Through his semi-numb mind he thought back and remembered what had just happened…

_"Mr. Malfoy, the headmaster requests to see you in his office."_

_'Oh for the love of Pete what does the old wind bag want now?' Draco wondered as he packed up his books and made his way out of the class. _

_With the exception of a few errand runners and people on their way to the hospital wing the halls were empty and the sound of his footsteps echoed around the hall. He made his way to Dumbledore's office and still he hadn't thought of anything he had done wrong…lately. _

_Dumbledore had left everything open for him so he could just walk into the office without worrying about the password. He got up and knocked on the door._

_"Come in," a voice called from inside. But it wasn't the normal voice of the headmaster, not cheery and caring, but cold and angry maybe? Draco was apprehensive but went in anyway. But when he was standing in the room and saw who was in there with Dumbledore he wished he had stayed out. _

_"Draco! Come give your father a hug!" Lucius Malfoy said with a big smile on his face and outstretched arms._

_Draco was frozen in the doorway just starting wide eyed at the spectacle before him. Never in his entire life had his father uttered those words to him, and now that he was coming towards Draco with arms outstretched in a hug Draco was even more frightened than when his father came towards him with an arm outstretched to hit him across the face._

_"What's the matter son? Surprised to see me?" Lucius said with that same horrible smile. _

_"Uhh umm h-hi uh d-d-dad?" Draco managed to stumble out. His father didn't usually allow Draco to address him so casually but today it didn't seem to matter._

_Lucius enveloped Draco in a hug then turned to face Dumbledore with one arm still around Draco._

_"I thank you for your time Albus, but I would now appreciate some privacy with my son."_

_"Yes of course," Dumbledore said formally as he rose stiffly from his chair, "I leave you the use of my office, Draco, I do hope everything is going ok for you," he said looking directly into Draco's eye and Draco had the suspicion that there was something hidden in the man's words, but he couldn't see what it was, so Draco remained silent. _

_Dumbledore left and as soon as he did Draco had the space of the entire office between him and his father. _

_"I assume you know why I am here?" Lucius stated rather than asked._

_"I don't suppose you missed me?" Draco said, he knew he would pay for this, but he didn't care, he hated it when his father fooled people into thinking that he was a good, dedicated, loving father, and he hated it even more when he did nothing to stop him. _

_His father turned to face him and looked for a moment like he was about to close the distance between him and his son, or rather the distance between his fist and his son's face, but decided against it. _

_"Always were a strong one, I knew that from the moment you were born, so did He, that's why you were chosen, and Draco…it's time." _

_Not comprehending this at first Draco just looked at his father. Then he saw the meaning in his father's eyes, he couldn't stand so he sat in the nearest chair, trying to take in this information._

_Lucius was oblivious to his son's discomfort and when rambling on as if he were a child discussing a new ride at an amusement park, "I remember since you were a little boy, I would sit you down and tell you of your special purpose for the dark lord, how you would one day fulfill that purpose, and now you will, you are of age, and He is of the need, you will now become, not only a death eater, but almost his right hand man! Oh many envy you Draco, many many many envy you. You have no idea how many people volunteered themselves to have the child that would one day assist the all powerful one as you soon will, but he chose your mother and I, and what an honor that was. I still remember all the spells and charms placed on you at the time of your birth, truly spectacular, and all to make you the perfect one for this job. It's time Draco, it's time my son!"_

Draco lifted his tear-stained face from his knees and looked through the window in his room. He remembered how his father had finished with that twinkle of pride in his eye as he looked down at a boy that he had always thought to be his son, but in fact he was not. By blood and blood alone was there even a trace of Lucius in Draco, if he was anyone's… he was Voldemort's.

A/N Well there it is. Kinda short but I wrote this on the smallest burst of inspiration so yea, hope you like it and I do plan to continue it, I've got it alllllll planed out steeples fingers and laughs manically umm yea any way. Reveiws make my day but if you want to toss a flame my way I do have some marshmallows on hand. G'night everyone!

-Gina


	2. chapter twp creative no?

A/N –roasts a marshmallow over the last flame I got for this story- mmmmmmm gooey anyways yea I don't care if you like the story or not, I really hope you do because im really putting a lot of work into it but if you don't then that's your opinion and its fine with me but please, in your review instead of just saying "this is the most horrible thing ive ever read" why not instead say _why_ you didn't like it? Anyway, I love to hear from you guys so keep the reviews a'comin! I love you guys and even though I know you are all hanging on every word I say here's the real reason you pushed the button to change chapters, chapter two:

Draco was still sitting on his floor, no longer crying but now just sitting, still holding his knees to his chest with his tilted back so the back of his head was against the wall and his face was pointed straight up with closed eyes and breathing heavily in an attempt to calm himself down. He knew he had to get out of Hogwarts, get to a place where he could think. He couldn't let anyone know about his little episode so he performed a number of quick charms to repair his room and forced himself to put on a pair of new robes that were still in one piece and went into the bathroom to put cold water on his face. Once he was satisfied that he had cooled the redness from his face sufficiently he ventured out of the room and to the only place he knew that he could go right now.

As he walked down the hall way one thing kept coming to his mind. That day in Malfoy Manor when his father first revealed to him the secret of what he truly was.

_It had been a normal November evening, crisp and fresh with the promise of winter in the air. Eight year old Draco Malfoy had been outside flying around on his broom stick and tossing a few snitches around since around noon and was now ready for dinner. _

_He came inside the house with shiny red, cold-kissed cheeks and shining eyes that held all the innocence of youth. His nanny came running up to him with her usual worrisome self scolding him for being out too long and not dressing properly. The woman was a bottomless pit of comments and complaints that might have annoyed many people but Draco loved her and simply smiled at her ranting._

_She saw him looking at her with that adorable smile and sighed knowing that she couldn't stay angry at such an adorable little child. _

_"Do you want some hot coco sweetie?" She asked kindly._

_"Yes!" Draco said excitedly almost jumping up and down with excitement at the promise of his favorite muggle treat. _

_"Come along then, I'll show you how to make it so you can know how to when…" she cut off suddenly and just looked at the unsuspecting child with sad eyes before extending her hand to him and saying, "well so you'll know how to make it."_

_Draco didn't suspect anything in the world to be wrong at that moment. This was turning out to be a wonderful day so he took his nanny's hand and followed her into the kitchen where she busied herself with explaining the complications of making the ideal cup of hot cocoa._

_"Then you add just a teaspoon of honey and mix it in so you'll always stay just as sweet as you are now and there you…." But she was suddenly cut of when the master of the household came barging through the doors to the kitchen._

_He looked down his nose at the woman who had been so kind to his son Draco's entire life. _

_Then in an icy, toneless voice said, "Thank you for your services Josephine, you have been most useful, you are dismissed now. Draco, come to my study in precisely 10 minutes. Good day," then turned and left._

_Josephine turned away from Draco and covered her mouth with her hands and closed her eyes with a pained expression on her face. Draco looked from her to where his father had been standing just under a minute ago and jumped off the chair and tugged on Josephine's dress._

_"Nanny? Nanny what's wrong?"_

_With a too-cheerful look on her face she turned to Draco and said, "Nothing sweet heart, nothing at all. Listen Draco, I might not see you for a very long time, so I want to tell you something. You might not understand it now but please Draco, please promise me you will remember it later. Promise?"_

_"I promise nanny," Draco responded obediently, "what is it?" He asked eagerly, he loved secrets._

_"Draco, your entire life I tried to make you happy because I want you to have some warm memories to wrap yourself in when the world turns cold and heartless and now I want to tell you something. Draco, do you know why we light candles? Because darkness can never remain in the same place as light, even the smallest candle can push back darkness. And that is what I want you to remember Draco, that no matter how outstanding the circumstances are, no matter how few options are left available to you, I always want you to remember, that darkness always runs from light."_

_With that she pulled Draco into the tightest hug she had ever given him then released him suddenly and ran out of the kitchen and in the direction of her room. _

Draco smirked to himself, he remembered his nanny well. She was a good woman and he remembered how completely shattered he had been at her funeral. But he always remembered those last things she had said to him, and he knew how happy she would be if she had known exactly how many warm memories she had given him for him to wrap himself in every night when he was laying in his four poster bed, surrounded by the most comfortable and warm bedding known to wizards and still felt so cold. Among all of the memories he was summoning up of the kind woman the memory of that day continued to play in his head, unbidden and unwelcome.

_Draco had been confused by his nanny's strange behavior but thought nothing of it and instead made his way down the marble floors and past pictures of all the past generations of Malfoys until he reached his father's study. _

_He stood outside the doorway to the study and knocked cautiously._

_Almost instantly his father opened the door and forcefully dragged Draco inside by the arm._

_"What took you so long you little fool? Did I not say I wanted you in here immediately?"_

_"I thought you said ten minutes daddy," Draco said. _

_"YOU DARE TO ARGUE WITH ME? HOW DARE YOU FIRST UNDERMINE MY AUTHORITY AND THEN STILL HAVE THE NERVE TO ADDRESS ME AS DADDY?" He said the last word mockingly, making fun of the young boy in front of him. Draco had forgotten himself for a moment because he knew he was only to refer to his father as "sir," he was now fearing the punishment. He now drew back from his father and flinched a little, bracing himself for the blow that was sure to come. _

_His father, surprisingly, seemed to calm down though, "Forget I said that son, I called you in for an important reason and I'll get to that now."_

_Draco relaxed, he didn't expect his father to apologize because he never did, but he was happy that his dad was able to at least able to get past the urge to throw Draco into a wall. _

_"Come here son," Draco's father ordered and Draco obediently, but cautiously, went forward. Lucius picked Draco up by the under arms and lifted him onto his knee._

_"You are special Draco. Let me just say this. You are special because your entire life, your sole existence, was planned out before you were even a twinkle in your mother's eyes. There is a man Draco, a very great man, a man who will one day have the wizard and muggle world alike under his control. His name is Voldemort, and we are on his team."_

_Draco was staring at his father in wonder of everything he was telling him. How could one man possibly accomplish all of this? He must be a really great man. Draco's eight year old mind could not yet comprehend that the only way and idea like this could be brought to life was through rivers of blood, he couldn't yet understand how many people in the above mentioned worlds would have to die for this "great man" to accomplish his little end game. But it didn't matter. Draco was enthralled in his father's tale. _

_"And you are a very special member of the team Draco. You see before you were born, many wizards put many different charms and spells on you. Spells that will make you the most powerful wizard alive, spells that will give you the power to split the earth in two by the power of your will if you choose!"_

_"But I can't even work a wand yet," Draco said confused, he was sure his father was over-exaggerating, but sadly, he was not. _

_Lucius allowed himself a smile at this, "Well of course you can't do it yet Draco, you see these powers are laying dormant in you for now, until you have the proper training, they will be activated once you get a picture drawn on the inside of your arm. It's a picture to show your loyalty to the dark lord. When you receive this mark you will be able to use all those powers to help the dark lord accomplish his goals easier, do you understand what you must do my special special boy?" _

_Draco was thrilled to know how powerful he would be, he was even more thrilled to see the look his father was giving him now, that look of pride and joy, a look he had never before seen. _

_At that moment Draco promised himself that he would do whatever was necessary to keep that look on his father's face whenever he saw Draco._

Draco sighed at the delusion he had had as a child that his father could ever care about anything more than himself. He wondered briefly what his father would do if the muggle world ever was conquered. Lucius had been in the business for so long that Draco wasn't sure what he would do with himself once it was over.

He looked around himself and marveled at how far he had walked. He was now in a part of the forbidden forest that wasn't quite as threatening as the rest. In fact it was quite peaceful. All around him leaves were surrendering to the lull of autumn and abandoning their trees for a position on the ground.

Draco walked to a tree and took three paces north from it until he felt the ground harden considerably under his feet. He moved the leaves aside to reveal a wooden trap door with a brass handle in the shape of a circle on the edge of it. He grasped the knob and pulled up to open the door and reveal a stair case that led downwards into darkness. He began to descend the stairs and about four steps down he lowered the door and closed himself in. He scaled the rest of the way down and turned to face a tunnel…..with a light at the end.

Draco smiled to himself, "I knew you'd be here," he thought quietly. The one person he had been dieing to see all day since he first got the news that he was about to be used as a play thing for the dark lord. He started walking but soon found himself sprinting.

He came to the end of the tunnel and saw that person sitting on the couch they had transfigured from a rock, legs crossed, reading the paper.

"I thought I would go insane if I didn't see you soon," Draco said as he leaned against the wall and watched as his love put down the newspaper and looked into his eyes.

"You had me worried, is everything ok?" came the response.

"Far from it darling, very very very far from it, Draco said as he put his hand to his eyes and started to massage them with his pointer finger and thumb in an attempt to vanquish the headache he hadn't even realized he had until now.

"Well you are going to have to tell me eventually, but somehow I don't think now is a good time," said the love of Draco's life as they came up and put their arms around Draco's waist and held him close.

"You know me too well," Draco said with a smirk.

"I know. We really should spend some time apart."

"Don't even think about it," Draco said as he gently closed the space between his lips and his love's.

"So what was going on when you knocked me over in the hall today? That hurt you know."

"I'm sorry, but what I said was true, you really should watch were you're bloody going Potter."

Harry smiled at that, "Well what can I say? I just can't help bumping into you; it's the only time I can get within 5 feet of you in public you know."

"I know, but how do you think people would react to this?"

"I'm starting to get tiered of thinking about what people think."

"I know, but I think we won't have to keep this secret for much longer love. In fact in a very short while I don't think something as little as this will matter to anyone at all," Draco said looking away from the emerald eyes that always could see right through him.

Harry tilted his head to the side in a confused puppy dog look and Draco smirked, "Come on, I have a story to tell you….."


End file.
